Sex Education
by s l e e p o v e r s
Summary: There's something dangerous about the boredom of teenage girls - Allison had always been the shy and reserved twin of Elena Gilbert but after a tragic summer and an intimate experience with her best female friend changes everything she knew to be true. Who knew it was only the spark that lit her fire. - First chapter is prologue - Starts 1x01 - Multiple Pairings - Kinda Explicit
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight shining, beaming from between her bedroom curtains and striking her on the face, illuminating her skin, is what first gauged her from her most peaceful night of sleep that she's had in months. The first thing she registered, before she even opened her eyes was the warm feeling encasing her, the familiar weight of someone wrapped around her body. All Allison could do was let out a soft moan like noise of sleepy comfort, shifting back into the persons arms before all off a sudden she stills. Her honey color eyes snap open as the memories of last night rushing back to her.

It was the last night of summer, a tragic and devastating summer and yet Allison could not find a better way to end it then with having a sleepover with her closest friend. Caroline always has been able to cheer her up and ease the pain on even the hardest of days. That's something Allison truly admire and treasure about her dear friend.

Last night though, it was different to any other sleepover they've ever had before. By the time Caroline had arrived, having been dropped off by her mother working the night shift, Elena was already fallen to sleep in her room so it was just the two of them in Allison's own room. Of course it had begun like any other, although much more cautious about mentioning anything that had transpired throughout the warmest season of that year, the found themselves talking about what they're future held instead.

Of course, that led to the discuss of boys, boyfriends and cute guys. Caroline never spared any details when it came to her sex life and the brunette always found her self enthralled in the explicit stories, so unlike hers. Allison stories, while story of her experience could be told in less than ten second where only ever having kissed Tyler Lockwood himself once for only a few moments over a year ago at her own sixteenth birthday. Allison still has linger thoughts at night about him and Caroline could tell. They ended up laughing and blushing, lying back on the bed together when Caroline shifts back up on her knee's just having to ask why Allison hasn't gone further with a guy. Allison sighs, pushing herself to sit up and contemplating is she should even say. But Caroline is her best friend, and she trust her with everything.

"What if...what if I'm bad at it? I don't even really know how to kiss. " Allison asks, nervously pulling at the sleeve of her shift while casting her eyes down, not being able to bare to look at the blonde as she feels insecure and so silly to even ask and admit her fear. It dawned on Caroline and all she could do was smile softly. Allison had always been the more shy and conserved of the twins. The blonde had always assumed it was because it was just her nature, not insecurity like this seems.

"Don't worry, I'll help."Caroline tells her, laughter in her voice but only pure intent. Allison furrows her brow, looking adorable confused.

"You will?"

"I'll show you." And Allison had no idea what Caroline meant by that in that moment. But now as she lays in bed beside her, feeling the raise and fall of the other girls chest against her back, it was clear. Allison can remember in that moment how she saw how beautiful Caroline is, her long blonde hair and those brilliant blue eyes that made her feel as though she was drowning. And that smile, that smile it was amazing and cheeky and ignited her. The tall blonde gently reached out a hand, cupping the sides of Allison's face and she swears that she thinks her heart was bound to beat out of her own very chest. Allison's eyes widen, unsure but trusting. And then Caroline lent forward, her lips pressing gently and chaste against Allison's own. Her eyes slip shut and it feels as though she's on fire, like the entire world has stopped, like everything's been changed. A true moment of awakening but before she even knows it the other has pulled away.

Just a taste, but Caroline's got her curious now. There's mischief glinting in Caroline's blue eyes and her smile is knowing. "See! That wasn't too scary, was it?" The blonde questions eagerly in a tone that is something akin to teasing and Allison's eyes flutter open, her cheeks flushed and for a moment she doesn't even have words. Just looking at her best friend, her perception changing and it's in that moment she realizes just how beautiful Caroline is as well as how much she wants more. How much she craves. How much she wants to kiss her lips, kiss her until she loosing her breath until everything is her.

It takes her a moment for her sense to come back to her and process the blonde's words Allison realizes she should probably respond. She searches her mind for a moment. "Wasn't much of a kiss to be scared of." The brunette breaths out, softly, quiet and snarky. Her mind running a million miles an hour and her heart pounding like a war drum, dazed. The blonde quirks an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Oh, really?" Caroline huffs, her expression turning into a dangerous and all too tempting challenge as leans closer again, letting Allison feel her breath against her lips. She can't even talk to focused on the beauty in front of her, getting lost in those blue eyes and all she can do is nod. She wonders if Caroline realizes just how much power she has over her in that very moment. Anything Caroline wanted Allison would happily give.

Allison's breath stutters, heart thrumming, body warming remembering how fast everything that happened next went. Caroline has back on her, kissing her and this time was more than a chaste peck it was a full blown kiss and Allison was helpless but to do anything but kiss her back. The nervous, playful and almost innocent giggles falling from their lips turning into breathy moans when they handles tangle in hair and how Allison fall back on the bed, pulling Caroline on top of her.

Everything was electric and felt so good in a way the girl had never experienced before. Caroline's lips latched onto her neck, her hands running up her thighs and sides, all Allison could do was moan, needingly, before grabbing the blonde by the hair and pulling her back up to a kiss, their legs slotting together, hands searching each others body. She's so caught up in all these new feeling she barely registers what she's doing. Caroline taste's like her glossy and sticky strawberry lip gloss and Allison can't get enough, her hand sliding beneath the other girls shirt, resting on her side.

The Blondes panting too, but she giggle pulling away before she's kissing and biting at Allison's neck again wanting to rock her complete world and the the brunette throws her head back, baring her neck for further attack, moans falling delightfully. Her eyes slip shut and her mouth stays open, enjoying this pleasure from something so simple, while running her hands up one of Caroline's thighs, the other climbing up under her shirt further. Caroline is all there is, she's everything and Allison loves it. Just drowning in the girl.

Allison groans, wanting to hide as she remembers the worst part that happened next.

A noise, a loud thud causes her eyes to snap open and gasp in horror at the sight. Before her standing in her now open bedroom doorway is her brother, frozen. "Jeremy!" She screams, mortification and embarrassment filling her while she pushes Caroline off her and Jeremy just has this look on his face, mouth agape, looking at them with wide eyes. Caroline huffs, bragging one of Allison's pillow in record speed and throwing it at him which hits him square in the face.

"Get out, you perv!" She shouts and that is what snaps him out of his daze. He quickly looks at Caroline who looks angry, messed her and clothes all sitting strange before he quickly looks to his sister. Allison Gilbert entire body flushed with rose colored embarrassment, her eyes wide and wild like a dear caught in headlights. Her body heaving with each pant, as they look at each other.

"Oh my god!" He shouts, in shock, horror and amusement at what he had just witnessed before running off and slamming the door shut behind him. Allison felt and still feels like crying in horror remember that her little brother walked in on that, when she herself even doesn't know what it meant.

"Oh god." Allison breath out softly, pushing all the hair out of her face as her heart beats continues to thrum but no longer for an exciting reason as reality comes crashing down on her. Jeremy's going to tell merely rolls her eyes and huffs.

"Doesn't he know how to knock? Ugh, He's probably gone to go jerk off now."The blonde huffs out angry with a cynical laugh, shaking her head.

"Ew!" Allison shouts, a look out utter mortification and disgust on her face as Caroline looks over. The Blonde's face softens, realizing how that sounded.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just he's probably watched videos like that all the time. Girls experiment all the time. Ally, just girls helping girls. It's what friends do." Caroline assures her a smile on her face speaking as though it's nothing, seemingly unfazed but fact and Allison has no idea how to feel about that. The whole 'it's what friends do' has really thrown her for a loop because does that mean she's done it before? Then the two of then climbed back under the sheets and feel asleep as though nothing ever happened, left wanting.

Even now, as she carefully pushes herself up in the bed, detangling herself from Caroline's limb she still feels dazed and brunette looks at her sleeping friend, so pretty with her, blonde hair messed against the sheets and Allison knows she will never be able to look at Caroline the same as she once did. Something awoke last night, and she craves. A moment later she nudges the girl awake, Caroline groans mumbling how she just wants to sleep but Allison just huffs, deciding for now they don't have time to think about the previous night or what it means because they have stuff to do.

"Come on, Care. We have to get ready for school or we'll be late." Allison chirps, pushing herself out of the bed and Caroline groans out a simple 'fine' kicking the covers off her as Allison head out of the room to go have a shower to truly begin the day.

* * *

**So In true fashion, The first chapter is always a short prologue. I hope you enjoyed it and are at least a little interested in where this will go. It will have allot of pairings throughout it as teenagers really do tend to experiment.**

**Please let me know if you have any suggestions or thoughts**

**Remember to Fav, Follow and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

If only she could actually not think about last night, water running over her in the shower washing her sins away but as she stares at herself in the mirror, after drying her hair she sees those marks on her neck and her she can't help but trace her fingers over them, caught up, breathing stuttering then her head eyes fall shut, she can't help but internally curse and groan as she realizes she has no idea how to cover them up. She is so done.

* * *

She leaves the bathroom, wrapped in her dressing gown as she begins to walk down the hall when she sees Caroline emerging from her bedroom, with her bag. Her heart missing a beat or two as the blonde smiles at her and Allison can't help but smile back if it's a slightly confused smile as she notices the blonde has her bag, ready to leave but yet she is still in her pajamas, her hair a mess that's been thrown back up into a ponytail. "Hey." She greets her friend but it comes out more like a question, and she's not sure she'll ever be able to act normal around Caroline again. Her eyes lingering over the girls body.

"Hey, I got to go swing by home before school. I've already laid out your outfit but I have to hurry If I want to be on time." Caroline quickly explains, motioning with her hands quite a bit but Allison frowns as they had been planning on going together today, side by side.

"Why?" She questions, soft yet sad look on her face and Caroline notices it and giggles slightly.

"I forgot bring my shirt for today." Caroline huffs, raising her eyebrows like she can't believe it and Allison feels relief wash over her knowing that it's not because of her.

"Of course you did." Allison laughs, shaking her head, casting her eyes down before looking up once again and pushing some hair out of her face. Just as Allison as about to offer the girl one of hers Caroline interrupts her, knowingly.

"I have to wear it, Ally, I've been planning it for a week." The blue eyed girl states as though anything else is absurd. Still so natural and comfortable around her, like everything's normal. It is though? Isn't it? Not to Allison but as Caroline said maybe it's just a friend thing. Caroline pauses, noticing somethings up. "Are you alright, Allison?" She frowns and Allison's eyes dart up seeing the concerns on her friends face and she stumbles for a moment.

" Yeah, I- That'll give me some time to talk to Jeremy." Allison sighs, a hand coming up to rest on the side of her face. She doesn't want to talk to him about what happened, wants to forget he walked in but she has to. She can't have everyone finding out. Caroline reaches up and puts a comforting hand on Allison's upper arm, giving it a gentle squeeze, causing Allison to look back up, her heart skipping another beat. It seems to be doing allot of that

"Look you're brother's stupid, and really should learn how to knock, but I don't think he's that stupid to try to tell anyone and hurt you." Caroline assures her, with a gentle look on her face, leaning close and the words resound in her yet she can't be certain the other girl is right. But she just nods, causing Caroline's smile to brighten. "I'll see you at school, Ally, I promise."

* * *

Tilting her head, her own eyes rake over her own body in the reflection of her bedroom mirror. Biting her lip slightly as her hands rake down her side, over the fabric of the pretty little dress Caroline picked out for her as she stands there in her heels. It's not something she'd usually wear, always going for some pants or a skirt and a button up shirt on most occasions but she must admit Caroline is good at what she does. She looks beautiful, unlike herself old self, it's a change and maybe it's time to reinvent herself.

Everything that happened over the summer, she just wants to be more free and live more than she had before the accident which toke her parents lives and almost toke her and her sisters as well. Last night, she felt alive again even if only for a short while, for the first time in months and she wants to feel that again.

Her delicate fingers move up lightly tracing over the soft material around her neck, a small little scarf covering the hickies, and her pale olive skin, she just stands there admiring herself in the mirror. Caroline always has been good at picking out what she should wear. She wants to live without things holding her back from enjoying herself and damn it, she wants to dress and look pretty. Something she never really used to care about. She smiles at herself in the mirror before picking up her bag off the dresser and heading out of her room. Entering the kitchen her sister smiles up at her from where she stands by the bench giving a reassuring smile and Allison can tell her sister is nervous about today yet Allison feels that fear slipped away from her. However her fear is directed at her brother and his big mouth at the moment more so. "Good morning, 'Lena, Jenna." She greets both her sister and her auburn haired aunt who is staring at the pantry contents for what must be the dozenth time this morning. "

"Toast. I can make toast." Aunt Jenna offers, looking over her shoulder in a way to great her niece. She's not that great of a cook but Allison has to smile a little at how hard how aunt tries from them all.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena quips, tilting her head as she pours herself a cup of coffee which is something Allison isn't quite fond of. She prefers sweet hot chocolate.

"What about you, Allison?" Her aunt questions her, apologetic look on her face.

"Oh, I'll just buy something later. Don't worry, Jen." Allison promises, with a soft but dismissive tone that her aunt hates while the youngest of the Gilbert family, Jeremy, strolls into the kitchen, bag slung over his shoulder. Allison's eyes go straight to him and she freezes but he doesn't look at her.

"Is there coffee?" He asks his older sister, Elena, who passes him the coffee pot while Allison no longer feels as on a mission or brave about talking to him, her heart pounding wildly. Jeremy is quick to pour himself a mug and once he sits the pot back on the counter, he finally looks over to her. And the two of them lock eyes for a moment. Both of them flashing back to last nights encounter. It's awkward and she goes bright red, so does he but he can't stop the short, quite abrupt laugh that falls from his lips. Her eyes widen, a fire in that that makes him shut right up but he still has a smug look on his face that makes Allison both want to hide in mortification and punch him across the face. Having siblings is difficult.

"You two okay?" Elena questions in a suspicious tone, arching an eyebrow at the weird look her two siblings are sharing.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"I bet you are." He huffs out, teasing and suggestive tone in his voice which infuriates her. She turns even more scarlet.

"Jeremy!" She scolds him, in a high sharp voice causing Jenna to interrupt.

"Okay, What's going on guys?" She demands, looking between the youngest and Allison who both just stay silent. They're exchanging sharp looks and Jenna just huffs, shaking her head when she realizes she will not get an answer. She just looks between them and runs a hand through her long red hair. "It your first day on school and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna can't help but admit to the trio, shaking her head because she knows she should have been better prepared as she walks over to her own bag and riffles though it, pulling out her purse. "Lunch money?" She offers walking over to the twins first at the counter, pulling out a few notes. Allison shakes her head in sync as with Elena who then pulls the mug from her lips to verbally answer.

"I'm okay." Elena denies the money softly but Jeremy darts over quickly pinching all of it when Jenna turns to him. She simply rolls her eyes at their antics, looking between the teens. Allison's heart flares. Usually she adores her brother but her sure knows how to get on all on of her nerves. He seems to find it amuses because this time he holds all the cards and she's already folded.

"Anything else a number two pencil? Anything?" Jenna double checks making sure they have everything they need. Elena stills pause for a moment in thought before she speaks up.

"Don't you have that presentation today?"The younger twin asks, looking up to the Auburn haired woman, with a puzzled look on her face. Jenna nods in confirmation.

"I'm meeting my thesis adviser at-" She checks her watch as her face drops "-now. Crap" She exclaims hands quickly flying up to let her hair down.

"Go, we'll be fine." Allison speaks with a soft smile trying to look convincing but it doesn't really when her eyes meet Jenna's. Jenna smiles back in appreciation that Allison at least tried to calm her nerves before rushing out the door. Elena quickly looks over to her sister, then her brother.

"Are you okay?" She asks both of them, in that voice which drives them both up the wall. It comes from a place of caring but it sounds patronizing. Jeremy just huffs at her, giving Elena a sharp look.

"Don't even." He warns her, before adjusting his bag and walking off. Allison notices the hurt on her sisters face straight away because while she has her own things going on with Jeremy at the moment he doesn't hold hatred against Allison like her does Elena. It's unfair, and it cuts into Elena making her guilt of that night worsen. But Elena shakes it off before Allison can say anything and looks to her.

"Did you want a lift to school since Care bailed? Bonnie will be here any second." She offers with a small smile and Allison nods, thinking for a moment, not really being able to concentrate on anything but her brother.

"Yeah, just give me a moment. I need to sort something out with Jer." Allison quickly excuses herself before rushing out after her brother. It's kind of hard to rush outside with heels on and she can see him walking not too far away. She has to stop him or something. She can't have him telling everyone. She's not ready and she doesn't even know what it means yet. Her eyes are watering.

"Jeremy!" She shouts out but he doesn't stop if only he walks faster and she knows she won't be able to catch up to him, not in these shoes at least. She she just lets out a pathetic sound, slumping and just tries. "Just... Please Don't, Jeremy!" She shouts after him desperately, and he pauses in his steps for just a moment before continue as if he didn't hear her. The brunette just lets out a sad huff shaking her head, hoping and putting her faith in him. She stays there for only a moment before a familiar little silver car pulls up next to her. She looks over as the window rolls down, her brow furrow but she just help but to light up slightly at the sight, even if she still fears what her brother may tell everyone.

"Hey Bonnie."

* * *

The twins end up both in the backseat next to one another as Bonnie starts the car and the conversation starts. The talk about random things like cheering (which has Allison's thoughts drifting back to Caroline) and classes until there is a short beat of silence which Bonnie takes t as her opportunity to bring the topic she wants to speak about. The mocha skinned girl smiles slowly as she talks. Clear how excited and intrigued she is.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands...Elena! Back in the car." She scolds when Elena drifts off out of the conversation and Allison has been on the edge of her seat, listening to her friend attentively finding all this was odd and strange, but not quite dismissing it because it's something her friend is clearly excited about.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that..." Elena apologizes quietly, an embarrassment on her face as she's brought back to reality looking apologetic and Allison's gaze flicks over to her twin soft and knowing.

"Oh, Bonnie was just telling us that apparently she's a psychic now."Allison fills her sister in, light and breasy tone. Elena quirks a brow at that and her eyes flick over to Bonnie in the front seat who is look at them in the rear view mirror.

"Right. Okay, then predict something. About me." Elena smiles in a silly way playing along to humor Bonnie.

"I see..." Bonnie starts but with a thud followed as something hit the car. Suddenly the car jerks harshly causing panic in the two sisters. Elena instinctively grips onto her sister as hard as she could. Just like she did that night and Allison as can feel her blood turn to as cold as the water in that lake as the car starts spinning, she screams, screams as loud as she can. Just like she did that night, almost drowning out of the sound of screeching ties loud in their ears as the echos and shadows of what happened the night she lost her parents race throw her mind on a never ending loop. All of a sudden Bonnie manages to quickly regain control of the car and brings it to a sharp halt, Allison stops screaming. Her throat raw. The car is silent apart from the labored breaths of all the girls. Bonnie's the one to speak up first.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Girls, are you okay?" She questions in alarm, breathing heavy, in a bit of shock of what just happen and looking every which way concerned as she turns in her seat to look at the girls who are both shaking . Elena presses her lips together as Allison concentrates on breathing.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Elena breaths out, not at all sounding convincing, closing her eyes and gripping her sister harder before letting go and her hands retreating when Allison blanks out of her trance, nodding slowly trying to comprehend what just happened. "You okay?" Elena breaths out the question to her sister.

"I'm..Fine" She breaths out before presses her lips together, shaking her head and just taking a moment to regain herself.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie breath out trying to calm the girls and reassure them that everything is okay.

"I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena snaps, but Bonnie doesn't take it to heart because she knows what it's all really about and she can't blame the girl for that. Allison nods.

"She's right, we can't be freaked out by cars forever." Allison speaks much more gently, quite hypocritical as she vowed to never drive again, and Bonnie nods slightly.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you and Elena are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie smiles and the girls both struggle to believe it.

* * *

All the girls make it to school safely . It was rather uneventful, grabbing their schedule and heading to their lockers, quietly talking. Instead this year, instead of her locker being right by her sisters it's across the halls, only a few away from Matt Donovan's, who is standing at his locker, a close friend and her sisters ex. With last night still on her mind she can't help but let her curious eyes raking over him as she leans against the lockers, tilting her head, that damn offhand comment Caroline made earlier in that night about something Elena said about him, has her staring at him. Noticing how handsome he is, no longer the little boy she used to play with in the sandpit and her heart stutters wondering just what her sister got to experience with him. She knows it's strange, but she can't help it. She's too curious, too enthralled in her mind and thoughts as she gazes at him like a hungry wolf who is unsure of the feast laid before it.

Her eyes linger on him just a moment or so too long because it captures his own attention. "Allison?!" His voice calls out, rather loudly, his hand suddenly on her upper arm and it suddenly snaps her out of her daze. Her head snaps up and her eyes widen, like a little doe in headlight which he finds both adorable and amusing. Her face flushes a deep rosy red as she meets his light blue eyes.

"Hey Matt." She greets him, shaking her head with a nervous laugh, trying to play off her actions. He doesn't let her. He has a quirky, confused and happy, smile on his face as he looks at her before raising his eyebrows.

"You okay there, Allison? I had to say your name three times before you responded." He laughs, but she can her the concern in his voice. She laughs, eyes casting down then back up before shaking her head again.

"Just a little distracted today, that's all." Allison tells him, her hand running up her other arm as she doesn't tell him the entire truth. Though she is very distracted between everything. He smiles, but instead of teasing further he pauses and lets it slide. After what happened to her parents he doesn't want to say anything to set things off. Even though he swears she had given him that look, he know it because once upon a time Elena used to wear it. Though maybe he's mistaken, he's not willing to risk that at the moment. It's strange though. But It makes him imagine, just for a moment. He shakes his head, deciding to move on and take this conversation elsewhere as her lets his eyes look over her.

"You're all dressed up today, almost didn't recognize you." The footballer jokes and that seems to shake Allison out of whatever daze she was in. She smiles up at him, it's all playful, her heart flutters at being noticed.

"I think I'm going for something new this year. A little more adventure, you know?" She admits slowly, nodding her head, her fingers coming and feeling the fabric around her neck. Her eyes glinting mischief as she looks at him and he can see it in the moment she looks away and she's smiling to herself. It's a pretty and shy smile, like she has a secret. It fascinates him. He notes she's acting strange, acting different but maybe it's not necessarily bad. Maybe it's her way of healing, and she does have a point.

"Sounds like a good idea, I think a little change might just be a good thing for all over us." He admits, something sad but true in his voice before briefly looking across the hall to Elena then back at Allison. That is what draws her back for a moment, realizing how heartbroken he still is about her sister. The brunette is about to say something when someone else's shout across the hall captures her attention. "Good batch, man!" A males voice shout, and Allison just knows,she has this sinking gut feeling. An older sister's intuition. Her eyes flick up, across the room and they instantly land on her twin sister, the mirror image, then follows her line of view. Seeing their little brother head into the boys bathroom, getting a clap on the back.

Her eyes fall shut for a moment and she groans but before Matt can ask her what is wrong she quickly excuses herself from him, rushing to go talk to her brother. Maybe know being able to actually speak with him but her arm is caught by someone just as she's about to push through the door to the males restroom causing her to spin around.

"No!" Elena points at her causing Allison's eyes to widen at her sisters reaction and jerk back in surprise. "I've got this." She leaves no room for argument, just leaving Allison standing there as she rushes away after Jeremy. Allison lets out a frustrated huff, choosing not to follow them instead looking back over to Matt whose wearing an expression of sympathy and concern. She slinks back over to him as he shuts his locker, is book bad slung over his shoulder. He asks her if they're okay and what's happened but all she could do was sigh, slowly admitting to him that her brothers up to no good and they've not been coping well this summer.

Matt places a hand on Allison's wrist, and he's so genuine about wishing them well, hoping they make it through it alright, knowing how hard it must be. "If you ever need anything, Ally, or want to talk or even just eat pizza and watch tv I'm always here, you do know that?"

"Of course I do." She tells him, sweet but tired voice yet so very thankful to hear his words again. To have that assurance. A little voice in the back of her mind tells her she should call and invite him over sometime, just catch up. Alexis turns red again, pushing that thought back for the moment and smiles at him. "But thank you, I'll be sure to take you up on it sometime."

"Good." He smiles, they've always been good friends maybe not best friends but still very good friends and he does truly care. And he's about to say something else when Allison notices a blonde with a pretty face and ponytail bouncing over. Allison's face bursts into a huge grin.

"Caroline!" She beams as the girls darts over, opening her arms and bringing her into a tight embrace. Allison finds solace in the girls arms, and confusion, but for now she's happy to see her. The pull back, hands still on each others upper arms and side. Allison looks over the other girl, eyes attentive and appreciative. "You look stunning!"

"Says you." Caroline laughs,it's so cheesy, like it's the easiest thing in the world a hand coming up to touch at Allison's neck for a moment. Maybe Allison was wrong about acting normal, because this feels like second nature. Matt looks on curiously at their close interaction and the lingering touched. But that's..just girl's being girls, right? How all female best friends, act isn't it? Allison giggles, feeling her skin warm yet before the conversation can go further the bell rings and the three rush to their two girls hand in hand before parting ways. Allison so distracted with both fear and a curious desire in class as she sits beside Matt she doesn't even notice the new student whose eyes keep flicker between her and her twin. Her grades aren't looking so great this year.


End file.
